Playtime with Professor Cherrybulge
by gummysnakes
Summary: Nepeta enjoys one of Terezi's special scalemates!


Nepeta awoke with a little yawn, rubbing her eyes and blinking herself to reality. For a moment, she was almost confused as to where she was, but then she remembered.

Terezi's hive.

A faint blush painted her cheeks as she recalled the events that had led up to this moment. What was supposed to be a fairly standard roleplay quickly turned seductive and lewd. Before they knew it, Terezi and Nepeta initiated yet another method that they used to relieve stress. Hot, passionate sex.

But where was Terezi? The oliveblood troll suddenly felt lonely without her partner. As she lay down, Nepeta slid her hand to her nook, teasing herself and sighing pleasurably. She slid two fingers into her moist entrance, closing her eyes slowly. Remembering how Terezi thrust her bulge in and out of her... how she had pulled her hair and punished the "naughty kitty". How Terezi had licked and bitten her all over, sending shudders up her spine...

And then Nepeta opened her eyes with a frown. She could really use Terezi right this moment. Moving her hands up to her exposed breasts, she caressed them gently and called out.

"Terezi! Terezi?" It was very quiet inside the hive. It didn't take long for Nepeta to look over and spot a curious velvet box, with a handwritten note taped to it. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Nepeta took a closer look the note.

"Nepeta, sorry to pump and run, but Vriska really needed my help with something. I left a special friend for you! Back later, Terezi."

Special friend? Nepeta blinked a few times, and then it clicked in her head. Oh right, the box! Opening the velvet package, Nepeta gasped with surprise at what she was witnessing.

It appeared to be a scalemate! But not just any scalemate. True to being a "special friend", this particular scalemate appeared to have a ribbed toy attached to its groin, like a faux bulge. Nepeta blushed yet again, giggling softly.

"Oh Terezi, you're so thoughtful..."

Taking the fun-looking scalemate out of the box, Nepeta examined it closer. It was a limited edition midnight black scalemate, with ruby red buttons for eyes. The ribbed red bulge toy that was attached to the scalemate was quite thick and sizable... Any troll would love to have one of these in their collection. Nepeta was already feeling particularly thankful that Terezi was something of a collector.

Eager to test it right away, Nepeta sat down and leaned against a rainbow-colored pile of comfortable, plush scalemates. She slid her gentle fingers down to her nook once again, spreading herself just a bit more. Well, since she was alone...

Turning the scalemate over, Nepeta found that it was labeled "Sexmate: Professor Cherrybulge."

"M-Me? You want to play with me?" asked Nepeta.

The scalemate remained motionless. Nepeta giggled nonetheless, playing with her hair.

"Well now, professor... Maybe I HAVE been a naughty student..." Nepeta bit her lip, leaning back against the scalemate pile and gliding Professor Cherrybulge's bulge against her eager nook. She sighed softly as Professor Cherrybulge ground against her awaiting entrance.

"Ooohh... not so fast, Cherrybulge! I want to see if you live up to that name!" With a wink, Nepeta pushed Professor Cherrybulge over and crawled up to the enticing toy. With utmost care, she dragged her tongue up the professor's bulge, humming gently as she tasted it. Nepeta hummed pleasantly, kissing the tip of the professor's bulge and sucking on the head, letting her gaze rest on Cherrybulge's own button eyes.

She popped the bulge out of her mouth, still blushing, and she stroked the professor with her gentle hand. "I'll be a good kitty, I purromise! Just let me show you what I can do, sir~"

She wasted no time in going back to sucking off Professor Cherrybulge, moaning as her mouth filled with the delightful cherry-flavored treat. It seems he lived up to the name after all! Nepeta gripped the base of Professor Cherrybulge's shaft, moving her head up and down as she engulfed the thick rod of pleasure.

"Mmm... mmmff...!"

Nepeta slid the bulge out of her mouth again and kissed the tip once more. "Heh, how's that? Purretty good, hmm?"

Professor Cherrybulge remained motionless.

"What? You want me to take it ALL? God, professor, I don't know if I..."

"..."

"Well... okay! I'll try, just for you~"

Nepeta took a deep breath and pushed the bulge all the way down her mouth, gagging softly. Professor Cherrybulge's cherry bulge bulged in Nepeta's throat (say that five times fast!), but she was determined to take it all. Her nose rubbed up against the professor's soft, plush groin, tickling her nose. Still, the oliveblood troll gagged roughly, choking somewhat on the thick length. After staying like this for a while and letting out more choked gags, Nepeta pulled away with a gasp and coughed hard.

"Haaah... pheww... haahh..." Nepeta panted hard, a trail of saliva connecting her lips to Professor Cherrybulge's shaft. The professor was stunned. "I knew I could do it! Are you proud of me, professor?"

"..."

She giggled. "Oh, you're too much!" Nepeta's nook throbbed gently with arousal. She was aching to be filled and pounded now, and the professor was going to help with that!

Leaning back against the scalemate pile again, Nepeta wrapped her arms around Professor Cherrybulge with a big smile. "Okay professor, I'm going to let you fuck me right meow... Let's take it slow at first..." She kissed the professor on the forehead, moving her fingers across his head. "By the way, I think you're really cute. Such a handsome professor!"

"..."

"Oh my! So naughty. I won't keep you waiting anymore..." Nepeta bit her lip, suppressing a sigh, and she helped Professor Cherrybulge slide his thick bulge deep into Nepeta's wet nook. As the professor pushed into Nepeta's entrance, the oliveblood troll sighed gently and pleasurably, tipping her head back against the cozy pile of scalemates behind her.

"P-Professor, ohhhh..."

Nepeta let out a soft grunt, grinding her hips against Cherrybulge-even spreading herself a bit more to accommodate for his plentiful girth. Her eyes fluttered closed in utter enjoyment and ecstasy, letting the professor's bulge slowly work its way in and out of her nook. He really knew what he was doing, keeping his thrusts in rhythm like that...

"Ohhh yes... yes...!" Nepeta moaned with rising pleasure, feeling Professor Cherrybulge's thrusts get slightly faster. Deeper. Opening her eyes once again, she met the gaze of the skilled Professor Cherrybulge.

"Heh... don't give me that look... It makes me feel embarrassed... Oh Professor Cherrybulge, you're an animal!"

She pet the professor's head twice, and all of a sudden, Professor Cherrybulge's thick shaft began to vibrate, causing Nepeta's eyes to widen with lustful surprise.

"You VIBRATE?!" A whole new world had been unlocked for Nepeta. When Terezi called him special, she wasn't kidding!

"Aah, yeah! Right there, Professor Cherrybulge, right there...!" Nepeta moaned loudly yet again, listening to the soft "hummmmm" of the professor's bulge as it vibrated inside of Nepeta's nook. The bulge slipped in and out of Nepeta at a quickened pace, causing the oliveblood troll to pant and moan with delight. She was getting wetter and wetter, with some of Nepeta's juices already oozing from her nook, coating the professor's shaft.

"Heehee! How's that feel, professor? You like that, huh? G-God, I'm gonna... I'm gonna...!"

Nepeta screamed suddenly, reaching her quick climax as she shook and twitched hard. Professor Cherrybulge's thrusts quickened still, and an audible wet slosh was heard with each pump of Nepeta's hips as she was fucked nice and hard.

Caressing her breasts, Nepeta let go of Professor Cherrybulge as she panted hard, still riding out the last of her pleasurable orgasm. Professor Cherrybulge's shaft was coated in Nepeta's juices, and some had definitely spilled onto the floor. Nepeta laughed tiredly.

"...What was that...?"

"..."

"Oh, heck no! I'm not done with you just yet!" Taking the professor's challenge, Nepeta gently helped him onto his back and straddled him. She traced little circles against Professor Cherrybulge's head, and tapped his head twice once again. Sure enough, the vibration power only increased.

"I'm gonna take you for a rough ride, right meow!" Still straddling Professor Cherrybulge, Nepeta slid his thick length deep into her nook once more, sitting her plush rump right on the professor's shaft Immediately the vibration of the professor's bulge was sending chills up Nepeta's spine, but she was determined to reach a second orgasm. Quickly now, Nepeta bounced, her breasts jiggling up and down as she rode the skilled professor.

"Aahhh! Ohhh fuck, fuck me!" Nepeta yelled, keeping her hands on Professor Cherrybulge's soft frame. She continued to bounce quickly and roughly, grunting like an animal as she rode her new favorite toy. "Rrrgh... rrrrgh...! Fuck! J-Just like that, aah!"

Nepeta moved up and down on the professor's thick bulge, slamming herself down on the vibrating toy. Her yelps and moans of pleasure only increased in volume, and she shivered with delight. "P-Professor... I'm c-close already...!"

"..."

"I love you too!"

Nepeta whimpered and moaned loudly. As the fat bulge thrust in and out of her nook, an audible wet "shlick" sound accompanied each pump within her dripping wet entrance. Before long, Nepeta arched her back and screamed with immense elation, reaching her second orgasm as she shook and shrieked. Her climax came powerfully with Professor Cherrybulge's fat, vibrating bulge. Nepeta's flowing fluids of pleasure oozed from her nook in an explosion of euphoria, completely soaking the professor and the floor beneath the two.

Collapsing, Nepeta panted hard as she lay on the floor and on Professor Cherrybulge, still twitching slightly as the two playmates rested with each other. Nepeta did not even mind the wet mess that she had caused. Now was a time to relax, and relax she did, caught in the wondrous afterglow of an amazing orgasm.

"Ohhh... ahhh... Professor Cherrybulge, how would you like to be my new fuckbuddy? I'd love to be a permanent student~"

"..."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Nepeta? I'm back," said Terezi, stepping through the door and yawning. "Sorry I came back so late, Vriska was a handful, as always. Nepeta?" Terezi could hear the television on, and the scent of sex and sweat hung high in the air.

Sitting on a couch watching television were Nepeta and Professor Cherrybulge, who were wrapped up in blankets. "Terezi, shhh!" said Nepeta, "You're interrupting our date!"


End file.
